Inorganic-organic hybrid materials have been used with varying degrees of success for a variety of applications.
In some of these materials, organic polymers are blended with inorganic fillers to improve certain properties of those polymers or to reduce the cost of the polymeric compositions by substituting cheaper inorganic materials for more expensive organic materials. Typically, inorganic fillers are either particulate or fibrous and are derived from inexpensive materials, such as naturally occurring minerals and glass. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,583 to Roberts et al. ("Roberts") describes methods for mixing inorganic ceramic powders into polyethersulfones, polyether ketones, and polyether ether ketones and methods for including metal nitrides, oxides, and carbides into fluoropolymer resins to produce corrosion inhibiting coatings as well as coatings which have improved abrasion resistance and/or enhanced bonding characteristics. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,769 to Pryor et al. ("Pryor") describes methods for embedding metal or ceramic materials into organic polymeric materials to increase the polymer's abrasion resistance. U.S. Pat. No. No. 5,478,878 to Nagaoka et al. ("Nagaoka") describes a thermoplastic blend of an organic polymer and inorganic metallic fillers which improves the polymer's resistance to discoloration upon exposure to ambient light sources.
Each of the above inorganic-organic hybrid materials were made either (1) by melting and then mixing the inorganic and organic phases into a homogeneous mixture which was then cured, extracted, or dried or (2) by dissolving the polymer and inorganic material together in a solvent in which both materials were miscible, mixing to produce a homogeneous solution, and then evaporating the solvent to extract the hybrid material. The resulting inorganic-organic hybrid materials are essentially homogeneous macromolecular blends which have separate inorganic and organic domains which range from nanometers to tens of micrometers in size. All of the above composites are fabricated by using inorganic materials, typically naturally occurring minerals, which are in thermodynamically stable metallic forms, such as metal oxides, metal nitrides, and zero-valent metals.
These inorganic-organic hybrid materials suffer from a number of drawbacks which limit their utility. For example, the size of the domain that the inorganic materials assume within the hybrid depends on the particle size of the inorganic material particulate or fiber used in making the hybrid. In addition, the homogeneity of the inorganic-organic hybrid material largely depends on either the solubility of the inorganic material in the polymeric melt or on the solubility of the inorganic material in the solvent used to solubilize the polymeric material. Furthermore, the properties and molecular structures of these hybrids depend greatly on the methods used to extrude, cast, or dry the solid hybrid material from the melt or solubilized mixtures, which gives rise to significant, undesirable, and frequently uncontrollable batch-to-batch and regional variations.
Inorganic-organic hybrid materials have also been prepared by dispersing powdered or particulate forms of inorganic materials within various polymeric matrices.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,759 to Coleman ("Coleman") discloses electrochromic materials made by dispersing electrically conductive metal particles into polymeric matrices; U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,498 to Morrison et al. ("Morrison") describes aqueous-based mixtures of colloidal vanadium oxide and dispersed sulfonated polymer which are useful for producing antistatic polymeric coatings; U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,292 to Rajeshwar et al. ("Rajeshwar") discloses conducting polymer films containing nanodispersed inorganic catalyst particles; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,125 to Sandbank ("Sandbank") discloses methods for melt- or thermo-forming flexible polymeric gloves containing particulate tungsten which makes the gloves useful for shielding x-radiation.
Although the inorganic-organic hybrid materials are homogeneously mixed, they contain separate inorganic and organic phases on a macromolecular scale. These separate phases frequently give rise to the inorganic material's migration within and/or leaching out of the polymeric matrix. Furthermore, the inorganic phases of these inorganic-organic hybrid materials can be separated from the polymer matrix by simple mechanical processes or by solvent extraction of the polymer. Consequently, upon exposure to certain temperatures or solvents, the inorganic phases of these hybrids can migrate and dissipate out of or accumulate in various regions within the polymeric matrix, reducing its useful life.
Because of the problems associated with migration and leaching of the inorganic phase in inorganic-organic hybrids, hybrid materials containing inorganic phases having greater stability have been developed. These materials rely on physically entrapping large interpenetrating macromolecular networks of inorganic materials in the polymeric chains of the organic material.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,016 to Sharp ("Sharp") describes polymeric inorganic-organic interpenetrating network compositions made by mixing a hydrolyzable precursor of an inorganic gel of Si, Ti, or Zr with an organic polymer and an organic carboxylic acid to form a homogeneous solution. The solution is then hydrolyzed, and the resulting hybrid materials are used to impart added toughness to conventional organic polymers as well as to increase their thermal stabilities and abrasion resistances. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,584 to Anderson et al. ("Anderson I") describes an electrostatography imaging element which contains an electrically-conductive layer made of a colloidal gel of vanadium pentoxide dispersed in a polymeric binder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,698 to Coltrain et al. ("Coltrain I") describes methods for making polymer/inorganic oxide composites by combining a polymer derived from a vinyl carboxylic acid with a metal oxide in a solvent solution, casting or coating the resulting solution, and curing the resulting sample to form a composite of the polymer and the metal oxide. These composites are said to be useful for forming clear coatings or films having high optical density, abrasion resistance, or antistatic properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,023 to Basil et al. ("Basil") describes siloxane-organic hybrid polymers which are made by hydrolytic condensation polymerization of organoalkyoxysilanes in the presence of organic film-forming polymers. The method is similar to that described in Sharp and, similarly, is used to improve a polymer's mechanical strength and stability while maintaining its flexibility and film forming properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,128 to Coltrain et al. ("Coltrain II") describes methods for blending metal oxides with etheric polyphosphazenes to increase abrasion resistance and antistatic properties of polyphosphazene films. These methods, like those of Coltrain I, employ inorganic metal precursors which contain hydrolyzable leaving groups.
In each of the foregoing, the polymeric inorganic-organic interpenetrating network compositions are obtained by, sequentially, (1) adding hydrolyzable metals (or hydrolyzed metal gels) into either a polymer melt or a solvent containing a dissolved polymer; (2) adding a hydrolyzing agent or adjusting the pH of the solution to effect hydrolysis; (3) mixing; and (4) curing.
The methods described, however, suffer from several limitations. For example, they are limited to incorporating interpenetrating metal oxide networks into polymers which have similar solubilities as the hydrolyzable metal precursors or the hydrolyzed metal. In addition, because the method involves first mixing the inorganic hydrolyzable metal precursors or the hydrolyzed metal with the organic polymer and then curing the mixture, curing of the inorganic phase and organic phase necessarily occurs simultaneously. Since both the inorganic and organic materials are in intimate contact during the curing process, the organic phase of the resulting hybrid has physical characteristics different from that of the same polymer cured in the absence of an inorganic phase. This makes it difficult and, in many cases, impossible to predict the concentration of inorganic material necessary to preserve the desired properties of the starting organic polymer material or to predict the properties of the resulting hybrid. Typically, crystallinity and/or free volume in the hybrid materials are significantly different than the starting organic polymer materials cured in the absence of the inorganic phase. The methods also have limited utility because they provide no control over the spatial distribution of the inorganic and organic phases within the polymeric inorganic-organic interpenetrating network hybrid. For example, it is difficult and, in many cases, impossible to control which phase dominates the surface of the bulk material or the surface of the free volume within the bulk material. This variability can cause quality control problems as well as limit the usefulness of the hybrid materials with respect to bulk versus surface properties.
Alternatively, it has been demonstrated that inorganic and organic molecules can be impregnated into solid matrices using supercritical fluids.
WO 94/18264 to Perman et al. describes the use of supercritical fluids for impregnating a variety of specific additives into polymer substrates by simultaneously contacting the polymer substrate with the impregnation additive and a carrier liquid, such as water, in the presence of a supercritical fluid. The described method requires that a polymeric material be simultaneously exposed to an impregnation additive and a carrier liquid, and, then, all three of these components are exposed to a supercritical fluid in a high pressure vessel for a sufficient time to swell the polymeric material so that the carrier liquid and impregnation additive can penetrate the swollen polymeric material.
In Clarke et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., 116:8621 (1994), supercritical fluid is used to impregnate polyethylene with CpMn(CO).sub.3 using supercritical CO.sub.2 which acts to both solvate the CpMn(CO).sub.3 and to swell the polyethylene, thus permitting the flow of CpMn(CO).sub.3 into the free space created in the swollen polymer and into the free volume of the polymeric material.
Watkins et al., Macromolecules, 28:4067 (1995) discloses methods for polymerizing styrene in supercritical CO.sub.2 -swollen poly(chlorotrifluoroethylene) ("PCTFE").
Methods for impregnating polymeric materials with additives using supercritical fluids suffer from a number of important drawbacks. First, the method requires the use of a high pressure apparatus. Second, the method requires that the supercritical fluid or another suitable carrier solvent be available to solvate the additive to be impregnated in the polymer matrix. Third, the method requires that the polymeric material be grossly swollen to permit the additive to penetrate and, thus, to impregnate the polymeric material. This swelling results in large changes in the host polymer's surface and bulk morphology and also results in a lack of control of the final hybrid material's composition. Finally, this method allows no control over the resulting surface properties of the hybrid materials. Together, these changes and lack of control lead to a variety of physical and chemical changes in the host polymer, including changes in properties such as flexibility, crystallinity, and thermal characteristics. Finally, in most cases where supercritical methods are used to impregnate additives into polymeric materials, the impregnated additive can be readily diffused out of the polymeric material by exposure of the polymeric material to supercritical fluid conditions or, in some cases, to various solvents.
For these and other reasons, there remains a need for inorganic-organic polymer composites and for methods of preparing these inorganic-organic polymer composites which do not suffer from the above-described limitations as well as for methods of preparing these composites which permits control over the surface properties (e.g., wetability, reactivity, adhesiveness, and physical and chemical toughness). The present invention is directed to meeting this need.